Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic treatment tool.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a method of indwelling a clip-like implant in a luminal tissue or the like to anastomose the luminal tissue has been known. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4801230 discloses an applicator which indwells a coil spring-like implant in a living tissue and a method for indwelling an implant.
A tissue-fastening tool (an implant) disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4801230 is, for example, made of a highly elastic metal wire material, has a coil shape in a natural state, and is configured to be elastically deformable to be extended in a longitudinal direction by an external force. In the applicator and the method for indwelling the implant disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4801230, a tissue-fastening tool is inserted as an extended state, in a tubular member having a sharp inclined end surface at a distal end thereof. Next, in a state in which the inclined end surface of the tubular member is extruded from a sheath and the tubular member penetrates the living tissue, a part of the tissue-fastening tool in the longitudinal direction is extruded from the distal end of the tubular member by a stylet. Thereafter, the tubular member is removed from the tissue, and the remaining part of the tissue-fastening tool is extruded from the tubular member. When the tissue-fastening tool is extruded from the tubular member and indwelled in the tissue, the tissue-fastening tool is restored to a coil shape at a time of being formed to tighten a luminal tissue.